


The New Escort

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch talks to Chaff about his new Escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Escort

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

65th Annual Hunger Games.

Haymitch was never so relived to get to the Capitol. This new Escort was driving him crazy.  
From the time she showed up at his house to deliver his suits until they got off the train she never stopped talking. 

First it was about his Games. How much she enjoyed them, she was so excited to have the only living Quarter Quell Victor. Why had he gone through some many escorts? What could she do to make his job easier?

He threw up on his new suit hoping that would shut her up. It didn’t. She spent the next two hours washing all the clothes she could find and talking a blue streak.

When they got on the train at least her chatter was directed at the Tributes. That is until she wanted to discuss strategy on how to get sponsors. She only quieted down when he threatened to turn her into an Avox.

This chatterbox had every minute of the day scheduled. Most of the Escorts just let him sleep unless he had to be on camera. She kept pushing food on him. The only reason he didn’t object is because she didn’t lecture him on drinking.

Despite all her work both tributes died in the Cornucopia. District 11 did not better so he and Chaff were free to drink while the other Mentors worried about sponsors. Money was tight this year. Mags was determined to bring Finnick Odair home even though he was only fourteen.

Chaff poured the first round. “Sorry about your kids.”

Haymitch shrugged. “What are you going to do with twelve year olds? I thought you had a chance this year. How old was the girl?

“Eighteen. She might as well been eight. She had no killer instinct at all. So you have another new Escort?

“Don’t remind me. I should issue my complaint before I get on the train.

“Mitch, she’s cute.”

“No she’s not. You know who was cute. The Escort I had the first three years.

“She was sixty.”

“And she stayed out of my way. She didn’t try to tell me what I should do. She didn’t want to talk and she didn’t wash my clothes.

Chaff laughed. “This one does laundry? You should keep her, just for that.”

“Chaff, she talks non-stop and she’s…..that age.

“What age?”

“She’s twenty-five which means she was eleven when I played. You know what that means.

“Awwww, she has a crush on you.

Haymitch shook his head. “If she just wanted to get laid, that would have been fine but she wants to talk…about everything. My games, the getting to know you questions, what can I do for my Victor?

Chaff finished his bottle and reached for Haymitch’s, “How was she with the kids?”

“That she did fine. They weren’t late for anything. I didn’t get a single lecture about tardiness from the Training Center.

“You need to keep her then.” Chaff said.

“Why?”

“Because if she’s “that age’ she’ll put up with a lot from you.

“She wants to get promoted out.”

“Well, a few more years of everyone being on time and maybe she will. Look, I’m a little older than you. I used to go through Escorts too. Three years ago I settled on one…”that age”.

“I thought Seeder was just fed up with the constant turnover.”

“That too, but it’s a little easier having a familiar face.

“Nothing makes it easy Chaff.”

“I didn’t say easy. I said easier. Especially for you to have a….partner in this mess. At least try her for another year.

‘Maybe. I’ll think about it.


End file.
